Hurt While Protecting Me
by Rising Angel 739
Summary: What happens when Kagome's thinking of how Inuyasha always has to save her from danger and he always ends up getting hurt? read and find out... my first fanfic ever written


This is my first one-shot and fanfic ever. So, sorry if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, what are you thinking about?" says Shippo.

Silence

"Kagome are you ok?" asks Sango.

"What? Oh…. um… yeah I am ok. I was just thinking about stuff." She lied. She was feeling guilty that Inuyasha got hurt in there last battle earlier that day.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
Flash back

"Oh no. The demon broke my bow!" Kagome yells back to everyone. As she is telling them this, the snake demon swings its tail and hits Kagome making her fall to the ground and goes unconscious.

Inuyasha sees her and says, "I am going to get Kagome out of the way." He then rushes toward her to move her out of the way but gets hit himself. He gets up right away and grabs Kagome and takes her to the trunk of a tree. He then rushes to the demon with his Tetsusaiga. "KAZE NO KUZI!"

After the battle was finished, Inuyasha's side was hurting. Sango examined it and he had a cracked rib.

Flash back ends

"It's starting to get late. Why don't we camp here for tonight? There is a river not too far from here," says Inuyasha. And everyone agrees.

Shippo and Kagome go to the river to catch some fish for dinner. After they eat their dinner, Kagome sits at the base of the tree and starts her homework. Everyone starts to fall asleep one by one. She looks around at everyone sleeping and Inuyasha sleeping on a high branch in the tree. She gets up slowly and quietly to not wake anyone and heads towards the river. She sits on the riverbank and starts to think about her family, friends, all the schoolwork she is going to have to make up, and the one man she loves, Inuyasha. Inuyasha wakes up and notices that she left and he goes after her. She hears something rustling in the bushes behind her and she turns around only to see a white bunny coming towards her. The bunny jumps on her lap and she starts to pet it.

As he is walking to Kagome, he can see the moonlight shining off of the river and shine on Kagome making her look beautiful and peaceful.

"What are you doing here, wrench?" he says trying to hide his true emotions.

She turns around and says "Sorry, did I wake you? I thought that you wouldn't notice if I left."

"No, you didn't wake me. I was already awake. I never fell asleep. I just came to see if you were all right," he says as he sits next to her.

"Thanks. That is sweet of you," she says with a smile on her face. They sit by the river in silence for a few minutes until Kagome says:

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Inuyasha blushes, turns away and says nothing. And Kagome giggles. Inuyasha then notices that there is a bunny sitting in Kagome's lap and says, "Where did the bunny come from?"

"It just found me and jumped on my lap." The bunny then jumps off and leaves. There was another moment of silence. Then Inuyasha said:

"So what have you been thinking about?"

"Nothing really. Mainly just about all of our experiences we all have had since we meet. We have had a lot of battles and most of them you got hurt because you were trying to protect me."

"It wasn't your fault that I got hurt all those times. Even when I got hurt I liked because you were always the one to take care of me." Inuyasha blushes and then looks at Kagome.

Kagome looks at him with a smile and starts blushing. Their faces start getting closer to each other and they start to close their eyes until they are only a few millimeters apart. Just as they are about to kiss, Inuyasha's ear twitches and he can sense a demon behind them. Inuyasha then pushes Kagome and turns around to the demon. The demon grabs Kagome and tries to run for it but Inuyasha chases after them.

Back at camp, Kirara wakes up hisses, then Sango and Miroku woken up by the demon's aura. They quickly went to the river to find the half demon chasing the demon that was holding Kagome tightly in his hand. Sango jumps on Kirara's back and has her take her closer to the demon.

"Hiraikotsu!" Her weapon cuts off the demon's arm that held Kagome and it starts falling down to the ground with her. Inuyasha catches her in mid air and sets her down. Then Inuyasha uses his wind scar to finish the demon off.

He goes to Kagome's side and asks, "Are you ok, Kagome?" "Yeah, I am fine."

Sango and Miroku walk up to them and ask in unison, "What happened? Where did that demon come from? Are you ok Kagome?" Kagome and Inuyasha blush at the thought of what they were about to do before the demon came, when their friends were asking questions. Then Kagome answers, "I am fine. The demon just appeared out of nowhere."

"Are you sure that you are ok Kagome?"

"Yeah, I am ok. I think that I just need to lay down."

The group walks back to the campsite together. Sango and Miroku fall back asleep almost as soon as they got back. Inuyasha sits at the trunk of a tree with Kagome in his arms looking at him and she says, "Thank you for saving me." Inuyasha turns to look at her and they stare at each other for a while. Their faces start moving closer to each other and their eyes start to close and they kiss passionately.

The end


End file.
